Break Me
by june is today
Summary: Kikyou and Inuyasha have been eyeing eachother for a while, when Miroku helps Inuyasha make the first move. Kikyou really likes Inuyasha for his personality, But's it's not the same in his eyes. SangoxMiroku InuyashaxKikyou, but will be KikyouxSesshomaru
1. Say Hi

Well, this is my first fanfic! I just now found out how to get stuff loaded on...o.o If it sucks, tell me. By the way, it's Alternate Universe

Disclaimer: I sure as hell don't own Inuyasha! Rumiko is the genius, not me...............

Oh, and the school their at is a private school for mikos, demons, hanyous, demon-slayers in training, and people along those lines. But the demons and hanyous are in line, which explains why they can go to school with demon-slayers. And Miroku is in because I'm counting his cursed hand as a power.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kikyou, he is so checking you out!" Sango whispered while watching a silver-haired guy a table down out of the corner of her eye. She grinned at her long haired friend, Kikyou. "Are you sure? Because I don't want to make a fool of myself..." Kikyou replied, a faint blush spreading on her face as she looked at her salad. "Of course I'm sure. Now either you go over there and say hi, or at least turn around and wave, I'm going to drag you over there!" Sango threatened, but she blushed as well when Kikyou spoke. "Then why don't you talk to your darling Miroku?"

------

At the table this certain silver-haired guy was sitting at, an argument of the slightly same kind was taking place. "Inuyasha, I insist you go and talk to her. You've been practically stalking her for three weeks now, and you haven't even said hello. I should smack you for being such a sissy. She's only a girl, not some angry beast ready to rip your head off," Miroku lectured. "Well, you've liked Sango even longer and I don't see you putting your lecherous hands all over her! You can't talk, stupid monk." Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes. Miroku ran his cursed hand through his hair, then spoke. "I'll make you a deal... We'll both go over there and talk to them. That way when you screw up with Kikyou, I can charm them both." That prompted Inuyasha to push his friend off his chair. "Deal. But don't expect me to screw up. I'm not the one with the wandering hands."

-------

Sango looked ahead, and quickly looked back down. Kikyou noticed that her friend's eyes had widened, so she asked, "What is it?" The demon-slayer quickly tried to check her makeup and fix her hair, while replying, "Inuyasha and Miroku are coming this way!" Kikyou's eyes widened like Sango's had, but she didn't wear any makeup, so she wouldn't have to check it, and her hair was naturally always frizz-free. The two girls had checked themselves over by the time Inuyasha and Miroku had reached their table. The lecher had begun to speak first. "Well well, you two ladies are looking especially lovely this evening...."


	2. Common Ground and Bad Habits

Second chapter!!! Yay!!! Hooray!!! Well, Sorry the first chapter was so entirely short.... I didn't really know how to even upload a document then....sheepish grin But now I have a second chapter, and I'm gonna make it longer! Hooray for length!! Wait, that didn't sound right.... hehehehe...... Oh, thank you for reviewing!!

Aamalie: Thank you for the pointers! I'll keep them in mind

jk(): Nope, its spelled Kikyou. Well, on the ending on the American show, they spell it Kikyo, like how they spell Kouga, Koga. and we'll see if it's going to be a KikyouxSesshomaru fic!

Kayla: Thank you, Birdy!! Lol, it might not always be InuyashaxKikyou, but I so entirely love Kikyou.......u.u

HMMM????: Nope, not confused. Kikyou is with Inuyasha at the beginning of the story, but she might be with Sesshomaru towards the end. That clears things up?

Miko-Sakura: Yes, I will update soon! In fact, I'm updating right now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I own potato chips.. mmm.....potato chips

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango giggled while Kikyou smiled at Miroku's complement to them. "You two aren't looking so bad yourselves," Sango said with a wink. The monk took that as an invitation to sit besides her, so he smooth slid onto the bench seat. Kikyou looked at the awkward expression on Inuyasha's face, so she motioned for him to sit in the spot next to her. Instead of sliding over to Kikyou like Miroku did, he walked over, put his legs over, and sat. He looked at Kikyou who was gently smiling at him, and a faint blush appeared over his nose.

The hanyou, miko, demon-slayer, and monk all began to talk together on pleasant subjects like music, school, and how they were all doing. Inuyasha turned to Kikyou, and she turned to him. "So... What kind of music are you into?" he asked her with uncertainty in his voice.

"Actually, I'm into a variety of bands. For example, I really like Maroon 5, Nirvana, Alanis Morrisette, Cradle of Filth, and The Cure...." Kikyou laughed gently after listing a few more bands, then continued, "Oh, forgive me, I'm talking nonstop. What kind of music are you into?" She looked at Inuyasha with curiosity in her brown eyes.

By now, Inuyasha's ears had perked up in an expression of glee when she had named some of the bands he had like, so he replied, "Awesome, I'm into Blink 182, the Sex Pistols, Nirvana, AC/DC, and the Who, too! I think Sum 41 is pretty good...Oh, and Incubus, too." The hanyou and miko smiled warmly at each other, then continued to talk about bands, only to find out they liked a lot of the same music.

The lecherous monk and the lovely demon-slayer were hitting it off pretty good, as well. They had mostly talked about school so far, and what subjects they were into. "Math is incredibly boring. There are too many numbers! I enjoy Language Arts, though. And you?" Miroku asked.

Sango tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled at him before replying, "I hate math, too. Language Arts is pretty cool, and so is World Geography. Science just gets too hard sometimes, you know?" The monk nodded in agreement.

Each of the two guys and girls were glad to have found some common ground. After a pretend yawn, Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's lower back. The demon-slayer put her hand to her cheek, fighting a furious blush as she looked at the floor.

Kikyou watched at Miroku and Inuyasha shared a glance, and watched the hanyou's face turn into an awkward expression, and the monk's one of insistence. 'Miroku must be hinting that Inuyasha do the same.....' the miko thought. So to make it easier for Inuyasha, she placed her hand on his upper arm and smiled.

Miroku winked in approval at Inuyasha while Sango kept talking to him. The monk kept making sounds of agreement, like "mmhmm" and such. But eventually Sango, not being the dumbest person, grew suspicious.

"Miroku," she began, "Are you ok?" The demon-slayer gave him a questioning glance. The monk had a very happy grin on his face, and soon Sango's face had turn a very dark shade of red as she sweat dropped.

"HENTAI!!!!"


	3. Miko Shields and ExGirlfriends

Okay, third chapter up! I'm glad people like it, even though the chapters are so entirely short......u.u. Oh, and everyone check out my only other story True Love's Last Kiss!! Lol... It's not the greatest one-shot, but I think it's pretty good. . Anyway, let's move on to reviews. There weren't as many as last time...u.u You people don't love me anymore. If I don't get at least four reviews next time, I'm not going to update. Wuahahahaha threat!

Taishoku Kurayami: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I'm gonna try to make the characters more like themselves, but it's hard with Kikyou, because she's so.....so in the show. And I'm gonna work on making the chapters longer. Well, this story probably won't be InuyashaxKikyou at the end, because I have a plot in my head that will totally fuck their relationship up.

RoyalJester: Hmmm you have a point. Demons can't usually be tamed... But since it's a modern day thing....hmm wait...no... I got it! They all have prayer beads. . This chapter will start with them in their classes. I'm glad you loved the second chapter! Sesshomaru might be in this chapter, but I'm not sure yet. I don't have an outline, just my mind so far! I love all those bands, too.

Miko-Sakura: Yes, Miroku is a pervert, but he's our beloved pervert. So we can't kill him. Yes, I LOVE Kikyou and Sesshomaru, so this will probably end up being a KikyouxSesshomaru fic. I loooves them.

Well, I hope this chapter is long enough for you all!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be making a fanfic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now it was fifth period, right after lunch. Sango still had an angry expression on her face. On her notebook, there were various scribbles, and stick-figure drawings of she hitting Miroku with her Hiraikotsu (boomerang thing)

"Stupid Miroku...." she muttered. Kikyou, sitting in the desk beside her, turned her attention to Sango. The miko gently tapped her friend's arm with her pencil. The demon-slayer shot a glare at Kikyou, but then her face calmed.

"Do not worry too much of it, Sango, " Kikyou began. "It could have very well been an accident." The taijiya sighed.

"Oh, Kikyou, did you not see that idiotic grin on his face? He knew!" Sango exclaimed. "But I suppose I could give him another chance... He did seem nice, unless he was just trying to charm me..." She sighed again, and began to draw more scribbles, this time, saying "Sango Houshi."

----------

"You stupid human," Inuyasha ranted. " Me and Kikyou were gettin' along just fine, then you had to pull your stupid lechery acts! I oughta smack you, and I would if Sango didn't get to it first!"

Miroku sat, grimacing from Inuyasha's lecture. On the side of his face was a bright red handprint, the aftermath of touching Sango incorrectly. Gingerly, he touched that side of his face carefully before crossing his arms across his chest and sweat dropping as Inuyasha continued.

"....You always gotta be such a pervert whenever somethin' is goin' good for us, don't cha?! That is so predictable of you, stupid monk! I don't even know why I hang around with humans like you!" Inuyasha growled when he had finished giving Miroku a piece of his mind.

"Ah, but Inuyasha.." Miroku began with a sly grin on his face. "If you look at humans so negatively, why is it that you treat Kikyou with such favor? Have you forgotten that she is a human, as well? Oh, and let us not forget the lovely Kagome. Don't tell me you're still mad she left you for Kouga....."

The hanyou's expression changed to one of furiousness as Miroku brought up such things.

"I have very well noticed how much Kikyou resembles Kagome. I doubt she would find it pleasing if I were to tell her that you only act so kind to her just so you can get into her pants, and that you remind her of your ex-girlfriend." The monk finished.

By now, Inuyasha was fuming. "How dare you threaten me! You know I don't care what that wench Kagome is doing! I just think Kikyou's hot! I got male instincts, too, yanno! And just 'cause I don't grope girls like you do doesn't mean I don't need sex...." Inuyasha was suddenly cut off.

"What's that your yelling, Mr. Inuyasha? Is it something you'd like to share with the class?" Ms. Kaede, their sensei, added. All the classmates turned to stare at the blushing dog hanyou.

"Uh.. Nothing ma'am....." he stuttered out. One or two of the people in his class snickered.

"Good, then make sure you get this notes on ancient Japan," Kaede replied. Inuyasha looked to Miroku, who was writing down each and every last note with a pseudo-intellectual look on his face.

"Keep your eyes on your own paper, Inuyasha!" Miroku scolded him. Ms. Kaede beamed at the monk, and he returned it.

"Suck up...." Inuyasha muttered.

--------

The bell rang. Kikyou and Sango stood up and walked out of class together. They both had a training class next, but unfortunately, since one was a miko and the other a taijiya (is that right for demon-exterminator?), they didn't have classes together.

"So how many levels until your next chapter, Kikyou?" Sango asked. "All I have left is to be able to catch my Hiraikotsu instead of letting it bash into me." The demon-exterminator laughed, then looked at Kikyou.

"Today they will have a few demons from another class come in and attack us..." Kikyou began, and continued when she saw the shocked look on her friend's face. "It's to test how strong our shields are. If I am able to fend off every demon with the exception of one, I will then study how to purify evil."

For a moment Sango looked at the miko beside her in a mixture of envy and awe. Sometimes the demon-exterminator herself had wished that she had been born with miko powers, but would immediately forget that thought and be filled with pride that she had come from a respected taijiya tribe.

" I will meet with you by the cherry blossom tree once class is over. And if we're lucky, we will run into your precious Miroku..." Kikyou looked at Sango and gave her a rare wink. The exterminator laughed gently while turning down the hallway opposite the miko.

Turning, Sango called back, "Oh, don't forget your little hanyou lover!"

As if on cue, everyone turned and looked at Kikyou. A blush rose on her pale face as she glared at Sango, but hurried to her miko class.

--------

Instead of following his usual route, Inuyasha walked towards the classroom where all the mikos would be training. He had been requested to be there since he was a powerful hanyou, one of the few in the entire school. This certain hanyou was actually stronger than a lot of the full-blooded demons, since he had always trained harder, trying to keep up with his brother, Sesshomaru, who was in the next grade level.

When the door to the classroom came in sight, he froze as he say Kikyou walk in. 'That's right, she's a miko... and a powerful one if I heard correctly,' Inuyasha thought. Just to make sure he looked alright, he quickly sidestepped into the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, he smoothed out his long, silver hair and washed his face to remove random pen marks he had received from Miroku last period. 'Damn Houshi Miroku_!_' he cursed in his mind. Finally he deemed himself a sexy, sexy beast and left the restroom.

Inuyasha slowly walked up to the door of the classroom. Trying to acquire a cool demeanor, he entered.

--------

Our lovely miko calmly stood in a row with all her other mikos-in-training. Each held her own respective bow and arrow and faced targets in front of each and every one of them. Their sensei, Midoriko stood dignified off to the left. The room they were in was incredibly huge, about the size of a slightly large school gym.

Standing to the right of the targets was a line of youkai. They all ranged in spiritual Ki, height, and appearance. The shortest was a cute fox demon named Shippo, the ugliest a hideous toad demon named Jaken, and by far the most handsome, strongest, and tallest was Sesshomaru, whom many of the girls were eyeing.

'Pitiful humans_._' Sesshomaru thought. 'Their pathetic miko powers are no match for this Sesshomaru. How dare the administrators waste my time with this pettiness_._' A grimace crossed his face, but it soon turned back to its mask of indifference.

Just then, everyone's attention turned to the door as it swung open. Sesshomaru's younger brother, Inuyasha, then walked it. Girls began to eye him as well, but more still kept their attention on Sesshomaru.

Kikyou's wise brown eyes opened as the object of her affection entered. She didn't enjoy the looks other girls were giving him, but she suppressed the thought that one of them might take his attention away from her. She focused herself back on the targets. Since she was the top miko in her class, she had a reputation to keep. Her eyes showed determination as she waited for the word from her sensei,

As Inuyasha made his was to the other demons, he tried to keep from looking at the row of mikos. He felt girls staring at him, but he ignored it. 'Just keep cool, Inuyasha, just keep cool...' he mentally lectured himself. When he was finally at the line, he stood beside a small, orange haired fox demon.

"Hi! I'm Shippo!" the little fox demon said to Inuyasha. "I'm in third grade! I was supposed to be in second, but I started early! How about you?!" He looked curiously at the 5'9 hanyou next to him.

Inuyasha sweat dropped, but immediately put his hand on Shippo's head and shoved him downwards. "Cram it, twerp." The hanyou was about to lecture the small demon, but Midoriko then cleared her throat.

"Mikos!" she yelled across the gym. "Prepare your weapons!" Every girl snapped to attention and put their bows and arrows together.

"Aim!" The arrows were soon aimed at the targets.

"Power!" Bright lights surrounded the head of each arrow.

"FIRE!" At once, every arrow was released.

Loud "thunks" were heard as every arrow hit the targets, but not all on bulls eye. The more powerful arrows, or the ones that had more of the mikos energy in it, made the targets disintegrate. About less than half of the class had accomplished that feat. It was pretty obvious which girls made it, because they were the ones who didn't have their heads down.

Inuyasha was pleased to see that Kikyou had been the first to be successful. It was true what they said about her; the fastest arrows, the best shields, and the strongest miko powers belonged to her. Well, maybe he was just assuming it was true, but after this class, he would know the truth of Kikyou's power.

"Mikos, the number of you that can accomplish this task has grown, but that is not enough. We will train more." Midoriko sighed. "But now we must test your shields."

The sensei walked to the middle of the gym. Pointing to one side, she said "During each session, the youkai will stand here, whilst the miko will stand opposite. We shall commence in line."

Midoriko looked at the line of demons. "Inuyasha," she called out in a clear voice. "You will go first. "And on the opposite...."

'Takahashi Kikyou, Takahashi Kikyou,' Inuyasha chanted in his mind.

"Higurashi Kagome."


	4. Crying Girls and First Sights

You beautiful people!! You got me more than four reviews!! I lurves you all!! Now I'm gonna ask for five this time , so ADVERTISE if you wanna read more! Lol I am such a bitch.

Reviews:

RoyalJester: I don't HATE Kagome, I just love Kikyou a helluva lot more. I'm glad you like how the classes are going! I had to rack my brain for a few minutes to think of what to do. Hmmmm.. Sango friends with Kagome? I have a little plot as to what happened to them, but that will unravel later.... Lol I know Mikos can't be sexually active, and it's good for my story and how I have it planned. Btw, thanks for reviewing!

Miko-Sakura: Sorry, I can't kill Kagome....u.u. But I have something shameful planned for her! I'm glad you like my fanfic! You'll have to see if Kikyou is gonna train with my beautiful, beautiful Sesshomaru.

Taishoku Kurayami: You're right! Kagome is sure as hell not good enough for the sexy wolf demon we all know as Kouga. But about the Ayame thing, I heard that she wasn't in the manga, and was only in the anime to fill in time. I think Kouga is _almost _Kikyou worthy.

sHort pnay cheerleaduh: Glad you like! Yes, I am updating! By pnay, do you mean pinay, as in Filipina? Cause if you do, that's really cool, cause I'm half pinay! wewt Asian pride!

Blaze0017: Wow, I'm really glad you think so high of my story!! And to put it on your favorites list? wewt!! I think what happens between Kagome and Inuyasha is going to be a slight surprise...hehehe. But we'll see.

BlackJazzer: Thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad you think my story is great! Wewt!! People have been advertising!! Wewt!!! I love you reviewers.

Okay, well, before I start the story, I just wanna give a huge, huge thank you and credz to RoyalJester.

You see, if you look in the reviews, there are two flames from people who have incredibly horrible grammar, and think that if you like Kikyou better than Kagome, there is something incredibly wrong with you. I guess it's hard for them to accept that their not always right, no? Well, RoyalJester told them exactly what they needed, not wanted, but needed to hear. I'm incredibly thankful for that, RoyalJester, and I'm honored to have someone like you reading, reviewing, and enjoying my story. So if you have AIM, Yahoo Messenger, or MSN, send me an email or review with your screen name in it, and we'll talk, cause I have a reward for you!! Thanks!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so keep your greedy paws to yourself. O

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha froze. 'Kagome?!' his mind screamed. He couldn't face her now! Sure, she had dumped him more than three weeks ago, but he still hadn't expected to see her, much less have to train with her.

Midoriko first looked at Kagome and said "You have good powers, Kagome, but you did not dissolve the target. I expect a good shield from you, since you did not put much power into your arrow." When she finished, the sensei walked back to her place at the side of the gym.

"Take your time to prepare."

The hanyou flexed his claws, looking at them shine while he thought, 'How am I supposed to attack Kagome? And if I do, all my pent up anger will break through her shield.... And I don't wanna hurt her.....'

"C'mon Inuyasha, don't stall. I don't have all day, yanno." Kagome yelled to him from her side of the "arena." she stood with her hands on her hips, and her legs slightly parted (a/n. slut), then continued her little rant. "You can't be that afraid of my priestess powers, unless you've turned into a wussy without me."

The silver-haired younger brother looked at her with rage. "What was that supposed to mean?! You think I can't survive without you? Well think again, sister, cause I got bigger fish to fry!" And with that, Inuyasha ran forward with his demon speed.

Kagome immediately tried to raise a shield. Tried. But before she knew it, those hands she had held so many times before were around her neck. "What....Why didn't my shield work...." Kagome whispered with widened eyes.

"Don't know, princess, but you're sure as hell lucky I got these beads on me, or you'd be doin' a lot more than whisperin'!" Inuyasha growled.

Midoriko observed them. 'Kagome cannot summon a shield.' she thought in dismay. A small frown crossed her features. 'That can only mean one thing.... Kagome, oh Kagome... How could you let me down?'

Collecting her thoughts, the miko sensei spoke. "Inuyasha, release your opponent. Higurashi Kagome, please meet with me after class." A hint of disappointment could be detected in Midoriko voice, and every miko knew why, and that included Kagome.

Inuyasha did just as the woman had required; released his ex. It would have been more pleasant for her if he hadn't been holding her three feet above the floor. Even though that wasn't too high, the moment she had touched the ground, she collapsed to the floor and curled up in a ball.

"Feh, I guess the least I could do is carry you to the nurse's office. Now hold still, wench." Inuyasha said as he bent down and picked up the fallen miko. When he had gotten a good hold on her, he began to walk out the door and look at her.

"Just don't get your stupid tears on me."

--------------

A few whispers were raised from the Inuyasha-Kagome incident. Surely Kagome's innocent reputation would be marred by now, because she had always had good miko powers, so only one thing must have happened. With Kouga, most likely.

"Let us continue," Midoriko said. She would have to question Kagome later on the subject of her powers. "Shippo and Wantanabe Hikari, please step forth."

The small fox demon and a brown-haired miko walked to where Inuyasha and Kikyou once were. Their height difference was easily noticeable, seeing Shippo was a little over one foot, and Hikari was 5'4. Everyone assumed that Shippo would not be able to touch her, except Sesshomaru.

'Ha, she will probably gush over how cute of a baby he is... Puerile human.' the youkai thought. 'And that will obviously give this tiny Shippo ample time to throw her into a wall.' Sesshomaru scoffed under his breath. Humans were painfully easy to predict.

"Awww, aren't you a cutie!" Hikari bent down and looked at Shippo. "I just wanna go over there and pet you!" In fact, she almost did. Totally caught up in how cute the little fox demon was, she was completely off guard to his attack.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo yelled while aiming his hands at the preoccupied miko. A small fireball flew at Hikari, who was wide-eyed once she snapped out of her trance. The flames hit her right shoulder, and instantly ignited.

"AHHH!!!!" she began screaming. Since the cloth right below her shoulder was on fire, her hair caught as well. "Put me out!!! Put me out!!!" She frantically tried patting her clothes, but burned her hand.

"Let me help you!! Hold still!" Shippo hopped around trying to put out the fire as he sweat dropped. He frantically waved his tiny hands trying to put out the flames, but he was no help. In a final act of desperation, he grabbed her shirt, but accidentally ripped off half of it.

Hikari was mortified. No, she was more than mortified. The silence in the gym was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Practically half her chest was exposed to the attendants. She hadn't planned on letting everyone know that she wore a black lace bra, but plans changed. She was completely still until she felt burning right at her ear. Then she remembered she was on fire!

"Argh!" she yelled as she tried patting her hair our. Why was no one helping her?! Once she had successfully put her shirt and hair out, she looked up and realized that she still had a shield up (a/n. is that possible? well, it is now). Everyone, except Sesshomaru, had been trying to get to her, but had not gotten past her shield.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You must help her!" the toad demon said for the umpteenth time. For some reason, he had called the youkai Lord Sesshomaru. Guess it was some odd obsession... But anyway, he had finally annoyed the silver-haired older brother enough.

"Silence, Jakken. This Sesshomaru will not listen to your babbling any longer. If destroying this feeble shield is what will stop you, then so be it." Sesshomaru rose to his full height of 6'10, and walked, with fluid grace, over to the crowd of demons and mikos. "All of you, move, at once."

The crowd made a path so he could walk to the shield. He raised his clawed hand to strike the shield, but was surprised when it disappeared. When he looked at where the shield once was, he saw a woman standing there, with her long black hair in a tarashigami. In her hand there was an arrow.

"You just have to try hard enough." she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. Sesshomaru doubted that anyone else had heard her, because it was too low for humans away from her to hear, and other demons were preoccupied to listen.

He observed her for a minute, and almost flinched when her wise eyes met his. For a moment, his beautiful (a/n. oh god I love Sesshy) golden orbs displayed surprise, but immediately returned to their indifference.

"Is there something you would like to say, Sesshomaru?" Kikyou asked with a monotone voice. Suddenly it seemed like it was just the two of them who could talk, or make any sound, because although everyone else was probably asking Hikari is she was alright, only silence emerged from their moving lips.

"N...No." Sesshomaru clenched his teeth after he spoke. 'Ugh, this Sesshomaru never stutters! These pathetic miko humans must be infecting my sanity with their pitiful whims...' He relaxed, then shot a glare at Kikyou, which made her gently flinch. A smirk of success crossed his face as he returned to his place by the wall.

'Arrogant bastard...' Kikyou thought as she walked back over to the line of mikos that was reforming. 'A beautiful arrogant bastard.'

By now it was Kikyou's turn to test her shield. Since three demons had helped Wantanabe Hikari, and Inuyasha had left with Kagome, Sesshomaru was forced to substitute for them.

Midoriko looked apologetically at Sesshomaru. 'Ugh.' he thought. 'I'll have to face another one of these weak shields....'

"Sesshomaru" the sensei began. "And Takahashi Kikyou, please begin."

'This should prove to be instead entertaining...' the youkai thought as he walked back to the place he had to go four times before. Kikyou walked to a spot directly in front of him. She adjusted the white ribbon in her hair and looked him in the eyes.

"Begin whenever you feel to, Sesshomaru." Kikyou whispered to him while bowing her head. She raised her head a little and looked at him through her bangs. Sesshomaru flexed his claws while looking right back at her.

"Ah, miko... You think you are so prepared..." the youkai muttered. After a small chuckle emerged from his throat, his ran forth with his claws gleaming dangerously at Kikyou. He had expected her to react now, but she was still just standing there. 'She is probably some whore who has lost her powers....'

'You are able to take him, Kikyou... You are able...' the miko chanted to herself in her mind. When Sesshomaru got within a couple of yards, she used her power to create a blue shield around her. Her confidence rose, her shields were usually strong. But as he got closer, her confidence went back down.

Closer. He was getting closer. He wasn't moving very fast for a demon, so he must have been playing with her. Now he was right in front of her, about to strike. And then he struck. Sesshomaru put much strength into his attack, and Kikyou her shield.

And then his claws hit the shield, and.......


	5. Finally Chapter 5

And here is the chapter five!!!! I've been so FREAKING lazy..... but here is the chapter! This is so gross... I have a wound on my hand from where i slammed it onto a shelf in the fridge, and I picked at the scab and it looks like someone took a tiny, tiny, tiny ice cream scoop and scooped out my skin. It's as gross as it sounds. But now it's A LOT better!!

Claire Racoon: I respect that you like Kagome better than Kikyou, but I disagree with how you say that it's fate that Inuyasha will end up with Kagome. Because if you believe in fate, then you know that everything happens for a reason to tie in with fate. Thus Kikyou's resurrection was meant to happen. And since the manga isn't even finished, you can never be sure. There's some speculation that the Shikon no Tama will be used to make Kikyou a human, and Kagome will go back to her own time whilst Inuyasha will stay with the original love of his life. You see, Kaede said that Kagome was much stronger than Kikyou, so there is a chance that Kagome was not Kikyou's reincarnation, but, in fact, Kikyou's descendant. And the stressed out thing, You have to remember that Kikyou had to fight off demons practically everyday with the pressure of the Shikon no Tama, and you need to also remember that she could never love anyone, nor show any emotion, lest it be used to her disadvantage. She couldn't go home whenever she felt to have a nice bath or sleep in a safe home like Kagome can. But back on the story, I had thought about changing it so it would seem as it wasn't Kagome's fault about her miko powers, but then I remembered that I had also made this story to be Kikyou's revenge, in a twisted manner. Anyway, I'm glad you think my story is cute.

Taishoku Kurayami: Lol, I hate cliffhangers, too!! I didn't see a lot of episodes with Ayame in it, but if she got Kouga first, then she should have him! Because Kagome and Kouga would have a hanyou that would constantly be rejected....poor thing...

Miko-Sakura: Yes, shame, shame, shame!!! Don't we all hate cliffies?! Yes, I shall update soon! I'm updating right now!

sHort pnay cheerleaduh: Wewt Filipina pride!!

Kikyou17: Why? Because I'm evil and dorky. That's why.

RoyalJester: I always look forward to reading long reviews that aren't flames . Lol, the tear thing... I was thinking "HMMM WHAT WOULD INUYASHA SAY?!" and I was like hey I got it. Man, it must SUCK when EVERYONE in your class knows. Especially if you have gossips. I LOVE my Sesshomaru!! I'm glad you love this chapter!!! BTW, I added you to my buddy list!

Blaze007: Hooray you found it funny!! I shall update soon as in now!!!

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! Every bit!.......jk. u.u

..........and made a screeching sound.

All the demons covered their ears from the high-pitched noise, while many of the mikos scrunched their noses. Sesshomaru's face showed slight chagrin. The noise was so much worse for him since he was right there. He couldn't very well cover his sensitive ears, so he had to keep calm.

Kikyou, on the other hand, had both hands over her ears while still holding her shield up. It began to weaken as the screeching became louder and louder. A redness began to cover her face as she clenched her jaw.

'She'll have to falter soon. Pathetic miko. She is no match for this Sesshomaru.' the taiyoukai thought as he put more strength into his hand. 'Foolish miko.....Foolish Kikyou...' Then the name snapped into memory. Kikyou. He had heard his hanyou brother talking about her to Miroku.

--Flashback--

"What's her name? Kikyou? That's cool." Inuyasha rolled over on his bed and scribbled on a notepad. Balancing the phone on his shoulder, he adjusted his red baseball cap so it was on backwards.

"Yes, I see her many times with the lovely Sango..." Miroku's distinctive voice blared through the receiver. Just at that moment, Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha's cracked open door.

'Ugh.' his golden eyes shot a glare to his younger brother. 'He has the ears of a demon, thus why does he persist to have the volume up?! Ignorant hanyou...' Although Sesshomaru didn't really care what his brother was talking about, he couldn't help but pick up parts.

"Yeah.........."

"She does look a lot like Kagome...."

"Psh, I'm totally over her!"

"Oh, okay, talk to ya later, you pervert"

Click.

Footsteps. Sesshomaru quickly resumed walking. Mentally, he scolded himself. This taiyoukai did not need to listen to a hanyou's conversations with a human. When he was midway to the stairs, he heard his brother.

"So you think I didn't smell ya right outside my door, Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha growled. His fists were clenched, and he ground his teeth in a feeble attempt to keep from attacking his brother.

With fluid grace, Sesshomaru turned to face his brother. 'So he isn't so useless after all. Surprise, surprise.'

"And why do you presume that this Sesshomaru would want to be near your pen?"

"Pen?! Why I oughta..."

"You ought to what? Use your hanyou eyes to cry in self-pity? Yes, I think that would suit you

well instead of wasting my time, brother."

--End Flashback--

"Hm." Sesshomaru made a small sound. Seeing that Kikyou had not given out on her shield, he put more force into his attack, making the screeching louder. Actually, so loud, the taiyoukai himself could not hold out much longer.

"Argh..." Kikyou's hands pressed harder against either side of her head. Inside her shield, the screeching was extremely louder. Her pale face had turned a very dark shade of red. She strongly doubted her hearing would be good for a few days.

"Forfeit, miko." Sesshomaru's eyes linked with Kikyou's. Surprise came to him when he saw tears forming in her dark brown orbs. He knew she couldn't hold out.

"Kikyou, stop your foolishness. You will be deaf if you persist."

She looked up at him. "Let it be known that I do not fail to you, but that I am protecting my well-being." And with Sesshomaru's nod, she released her shield.

Inuyasha's slightly loud footsteps were the only noise in the empty hallway. His face showed a little annoyance, and didn't betray his nervous feelings of having Kagome so close to him. He did his best not to look at the girl in his arms, but it was hard when her scent of cherry blossoms teased his senses.

When he reached the nurse's office, the hanyou had to balance the girl and open the door at the same time. And this, he did clumsily. Kagome stirred in his arms, then he immediately placed her on the medical couch.

Her blue eyes opened and stared through Inuyasha. "You know, I knew this would happen."

And her eyes closed.

Gasps and sighs of relief spread out through the gymnasium. A few people shook their heads as to get the ringing out of them, and others whispered in surprise that Kikyou had just given up like that, but plenty others had predicted Sesshomaru would reign triumphant once more.

Four or fives girls giggled as they observed the taiyoukai and the miko. When Kikyou had released her shield, Sesshomaru had lost his balance when there was nothing holding his attack back, and stumbled into the her. Since she couldn't very well support his weight and her own after having some of her energy drained, the miko fell backwards, with the taiyoukai landing on her, but he had reacted fast enough so his elbows rested on either side of her, and his upper body hovered a few inches above hers.

The golden of his eyes resembled Inuyasha's, now that she had gotten a closer look. His hair, his eyes, he resembled the hanyou incredibly. A light blush spread over the bridge of Kikyou's nose as she thought of being in such close proximity to someone who she could believe was nearly Inuyasha's clone, and would be if he wasn't taller, or handsomer.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou muttered under her breath, thinking that the taiyoukai's ears would not pick up her words. But, in fact, he did. He shot her a quizzical look, and a few minutes had passed before they realized what an awkward position they were in.

"Please desist from your current position, Sesshomaru." Kikyou said, her voice portraying her usual calm. But on the inside, she was ready to burst.

Just to make things a little more awkward for the miko, Sesshomaru rested his head in his hands and stared down at her. With one eyebrow raised, he took pleasure in watching her squirm under his gaze.

"Sesshomaru? Did you call me Sesshomaru? Then I must have been mistaken when...." the taiyoukai said smoothly. He leaned towards her so his lips were near her left ear.

"You called me...Inuyasha? Dear miko, you must understand that my hanyou brother, Inuyasha, can never reach the caliber that is Sesshomaru." He finished. Putting his head back in his hands, he tapped on his jaw with a clawed finger and shot her a skeptical look.

Kikyou ground her teeth and threw the taiyoukai a glare. How could he say such things about Inuyasha?! Was he really that arrogant?! She continued to glare at him until Midoriko spoke to them.

"Sesshomaru, Kikyou, you have made enough of a spectacle of yourselves! Please return to the sides of the gym!" the sensei demanded. There was a hint of tension in her usually monotone voice.

Casually, Sesshomaru lifted himself up, and extended his hand to help Kikyou up. He was so coldhearted as to not help her after embarrassing her. Besides, he had already gotten his kicks and giggles. He glanced around the gymnasium while waiting for the miko to take his hand.

The teenage girl directed her glares to his hand. 'How dare he?!' she thought. And on cue, she slapped his hand away.


End file.
